The Hidden Killers
by death-princess-91
Summary: Read as a story unfolds about killing taking place in the small town of Norwich. Young Zoey's life is about to change, but in what way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Killings

A crowd gathers in the street of Norwich mall to witness another murder being reported. "Another body has been found down river side river, the young victim was female, name still not been released, was found with the same injuries as the last 15 young people, and they all seem to be the same age group, they all have neck wounds and there bodies drained of their blood, we will be reporting more tonight on all the murders" The crowd slowly parted, I still looked up full of surprise and shock, over 15 people now dead with the same injuries all around the city area.  
"Zoey, what's wrong?" the voice took my eyes away from the screen to my young friend.

"I'm ok, but doesn't it frighten you even the littlest. The murders have all been the same" he faced dropped and he bowed his head looking at the floor his long black hair slowly covering his face.

"Zoey don't even try to freak us out, we are all scared, that's why the curfew has been put in place for" a young girl slowly walked up from behind us and cuddles her arms around the young boy, he then looks up and sighs.

"I'm not trying to freak anyone out here but even a curfew doesn't seem to keep us safe anymore, come on Stacy you know I'm right" she then looked at me and nodded with a sigh knowing I was right. Slowly we started to walk into the mall all sticking close to each other, it has been like that for the past 2 weeks, no one went anywhere without someone close by. A curfew had been set for 8 people still on the street would have to answer to the police that walked around in 3's in every area of the city at night. Pubs and clubs had been closed down until the killings had stopped as most of the victims had been clubbing.

"Zoey?" I quickly blinked and a hand was being waved in front of my face, it was Stacy's hand, I could tell from the perfume she over wore.

"Sorry Stacy, I'm just really deep in thought over the murders, wondering what will happen next." The young boy came up behind Stacy and smiled and innocent smile.

"What's up?"

"I think Zoey is having a break down cause of all the murders" Stacy quickly replied without thinking, I rolled my eyes up and sighed

"Joe, when have you ever known me to have a break down?" his smile grew and nodded, Stacy sighed and continued walking, me and Jo slowly followed her trying not to laugh, Stacy was always the one coming out with break downs. Then an announcement came over our heads causing everyone to stop and listen.

"Good afternoon everyone we are sorry to announce we are closing in 10 minutes due to the curfew now being set for half 7, sorry for the inconvenience please all remain safe" the voice cut off and everyone started to move twice as quick. Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side to avoid getting stood over, which would usually happen to me as everyone always tells me I'm clumsy. Stacy was already at the side waiting for both of us.

"God Zoey talk about what's gonna happen next, you talk anything up" Joe let out a little laugh looking at me, I returned a smile not really taking an interest of Stacy blabbering on like normal.

"Right" Joe's voice made me slightly jump

"I have to go and get that dress I wanted to get, you promised I could" Stacy quickly said knowing what Joe was about to ask.

"Well Zoey has been waiting for ages to get down here, she has books put on hold for her and they wont hold on much longer" Joe knew I would have just kept quiet and said nothing just to please Stacy but he never let her get her way all the time.

"But you promised me Joe" she threw him a puppy dog look making him choose on what to say. I knew is she didn't get this dress we would all go through hell.

"Well the book store is only over there, meet me back here in 5 minutes, its not far and there are plenty of people around" Joe let out a sigh, Stacy giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Great see you in 5" and before I could blink she dragged him away in the direction of the dress store, I sighed and quickly made my way to the book store, it was pretty empty as I walked in, there where only about 5 other people, I knew I would bet Joe and Stacy.

"Can I help you" I turned around and a young women no older than 19 stood behind me smiling, I returned the smile and pulled out a letter from my pocket.

"I have a bunch of books that were ordered in for me" she took the piece of paper and looked at it, she quickly looked up.

"Please follow me, they are behind the counter" and before I knew it I walked over the counter, I couldn't even remember walking over 10 feet there. The young women pulled a box for a cupboard behind the counter, she quickly opened it and took them out, looking at the letter I she took from my hands and smiling every time as they were all there.  
"Right they are all here," she quickly looked for the barcodes on the books I went into my bag and looked for my purse, for a moment I didn't even know she was talking to me again.

"That £37.86. Hello are you ok?" I looked at her and still didn't answer till I understand the question.

"Yeah sorry my head hasn't been with me all day" I quickly grabbed my purse and pulled out £40 and handed it to her, she smiled and quickly gave me my change.

"That's £2.14 change, I know what you mean I haven't got over all these murders yet" I nodded and quickly stuffed the books into a bag, I looked up and the young girl was gone to help another person, I started to walk to the doors and before I knew it I was back at the meeting place, waiting for them both. They weren't long behind me, Stacy had 3 bags in her hands jumping and giggling. Joe just walked behind her looking at the floor.

"Ready to go then?" I quickly asked before she started showing me all the clothes she just got Joe to buy her, cause half of them would always be given to me cause there not what she really wanted. Stacy just giggled and started walking me and Joe walked slowly walking behind her.

"Listen if its ok I'm gonna stay at Joe's for the night, will you be alright on you own?" Joe was about to say no, but I knew I would then get a good nights sleep with her out of the flat for the night.

"I'll be fine, I have a lot of work to do anyway" I was good when it came to lying, Joe was the only one that knew that, me and him had been friends since middle school we both meet Stacy when we hit high school and they started dating a year before leaving.

"Great then we could walk you back at least and then we'll take off" I smiled and nodded, Joe sighed as we quickly started to move I knew he wasn't happy about me being on my own but I would rather get rid of Stacy for a night. We got back to the car with no time at all; we quickly jumped in and were on the way home, Joe asked me a thousand times if I was gonna be ok and the answer was always the same. We soon got back to the flat and I couldn't wait to get in, the night slowly started to pull in, the clock read 7:18, curfew now started at half 7 which by then would be pretty much dark. I walked into my room and switched the light on, dumping my things next to my bed before jumping on it and cuddling into my pillows, I closed my eyes and started thinking about the news of the new victim before a sweet meow opened my eyes in a flash. My cat sat in the door way waiting to be made a fuss of.

"Shadow, come here girl" she quickly walked over and jumped onto my lap rubbing her black fur into me. I knew I wouldn't be completely on my own cause she was always there when I needed her, she kept meowing at me and rubbing into me for cuddles, I laughed and sat up she made he way to the bottom of the bed and laid down. That was her sleeping place for the night no matter what. I smiled at her as I got up and grabbed the bag of new books, I dropped in on to the bed and slowly took them out and placed them on the shelf next to me bed. Soon it was filled from one side to another.

"Well shadow, looks like I'll have to but another shelf" she meowed in response. Soon we both ended up in the kitchen, I grabbed her dish and food while she rubbed against my leg, I was thinking what I could have for tea like I really wanted anything. I placed the dish on the floor and shadow's head was in it before I could blink.

I grabbed a packet of ready salted crisps and headed into the living room to watch the 8 o'clock news. I got comfy on the sofa and turned to channel 3, a program had just finished and the news came straight after.

"Tonight breaking news" as soon as I hears breaking news, I knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

"The young female body found in river side has now been identified as Chole Simons, she was found with strange marks in her neck and what the police have said is that her blood was taken from the holes left in her neck, a paramedic described her neck as being bitten by a vampire" the women couldn't help but laugh when she said it. When I sat and thought it has never been proven vampires didn't exist, but why come to Norwich, it's the crappiest town. She continued on with the story, this bit really caught my attention.

"Police are now looking into the possible case of vampirism, it has never been proven vampires don't exist but police it will be nothing but with nothing but a vampire evidence they have no other choose but to start looking in to graves and seeing if the bodies are miss…" I turned it off I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't get my head around them investigating vampirism, was it all just a joke, the phone suddenly started to ring making me jump to my feet, I looked at it for a moment then finally answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zoey, did you just see the news?" I knew the voice straight away

"Yeah I did, but I don't know what to think about it, it don't make sense"

"Tell me about it, Joe couldn't stop laughing once she said vampires, I tell ya he nearly pissed himself" I laughed a little to sound encouraging, but all I wanted to do is get off the phone.

"What you doing then?"

"Trying to finish my work off before bed" I lied I already had the work done and printed out.

"Oh. Ok I'll leave you to it, speak tomorrow. Night" the phone line went dead. I put it down and headed to the front door making sure it was locked, I then done a quick run round making sure the windows were all shut before heading to bed. I dropped on to my bed with a book in hand, Shadow was asleep at the bottom looking peaceful. I soon got comfy and opened my book to start reading, but I didn't get far before I felt my eyes slowly close. I had given myself 5 minutes and I would be out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

When i reopened my eyes, the dim morning light lite my room and the singing of bired echoed around, when i looked over at the window my curtains had been opened, a sign to say Stacy was home. I got out of bed and walked through to the living room to find both Stacy and Joe cuddled up on the sofa.  
"Morning" there heads turned quickly in my direction, Joe smiled and nodded, Stacy quickly jumped up and swung her arms around me.

"Good morning" she replied with excitement, 2 minutes later she finally released her grib on me and returned to cuddling up with Joe, i made myself comfy in the arm chair next to the open window. Both of them remained silent, the cool wind blew through the window pushing my red hair from my face, the mornings seemed so dull now, like there was nothing to look forward to, i sign thinking about the fact we had to go to college today.

"What time is ya class?" Stacy's voice stattled me as i looked at her, but her eyes were still glued to the TV.

"I dont start till 10, what bout you 2?" Stacy didnt then reply but Joe finally turned his head toward my direction.

"We both start at 9 but we'll still give ya a lift, will save you walking all that way" i smiled and nodded in responce, soon my head got glued to the TV, i didnt even know we where watching the news once again, i sighed and quickly returned to my room to get ready.

Soon we were grabbing our bags and heading out to Joe's car, Stacy and Joe where in front as usaul, while i sat in the back looking out the window, we pasted riverside where the body of the young girl was found, and my thoughts started to run wild about the fact they were looking into the fact of vampism.i then started to wonder whar Stacy and Joe thought but i knew it wasnt a conversation to get into before college. Soon we were walking into the cafe, and for a change Stacy and Joe werent talking the usaul crap they did before class in stead they remained quiet, i knew something was wrong but didnt know who to ask, Stacy went off to the chocolate bar shelf while me and Joe grabbed a hot chocolate.

"Whats going on with you 2?" i asked as quietly as i could, Joe didnt answer for a moment but then he turned and faced me.

"Stacy thinks i'm only with her to get close to you just because i said to get back to yours early, she is so over proctive, i only wanted to make sure you were ok after the murder yesterday" i let out a heavy sigh and dropped my head toward the floor, this wasnt the first time this had happened, at one point Stacy was even conviced that i had slept with Joe, but we finally got through to her we hadnt, but i think this time would be even harder to convice her, i looked up as the hot chocolate machine finished making my cup.

"I have had enough of this with you to, you need to stop worry about me and just be with Stacy, im not going through this shit again" i grabbed my cup and walked over to the counter, Joe didnt follow but Stacy came up behind me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked in a sinser voice, i knew i would lose it much worse later so i got it over and done with before class.

"I'm feed up with you, thinking Joe wants to be with me, we are only mates but you cant seem to accept that, if you really think im sleeping with him why would i still be hanging out with you" i handed my money over the counter to the server and walked away. i walked down the hall way towards my block of classed, knowing later on i would get it all in the neck from Stacy, i didnt think about it anymore once i entered the computer room next to my class, i had over and hour before lessons started, and no work to do. I logged straight into the news website to have a look at the murder cases in more detail. but nothing really came up apart from what i already knew, i looked round the room a few times to see if people where watching me but they were all to busy with work, my bet is that half of them had to hand it in today and forgot till this morning, i laughed to myself about that thought. A sudden crash of the door turned everyones heads including mine, a teacher came in with a arm full of books, with 2 students following in behind them, the first one was short with short blonde hair, his eyes where dark blue colour and his skin colour was white, the second boy wasnt much different, he had longish broze hair and dark hazel eyes, his skin was also very pale like iit had never been touched by sunlight. The seconds boys eyes meet with mine and as i tried to turn and look away i got caught in his long gaze, his eyes froze my body like i had been put in a freezer, only when the calling of my name broke the gaze did i feel i was warm again, before i knew it Stacy and Joe where there, behind me.

"Zoey are you alright?" i quickly shuck off the cold feeling i had just had, and looked at them, instead of replying i just nodded and went back to looking at the screen on my computer, but when i did the cold feeling returned over my body, i looked up in the direction of where the boy had been standing and he was staring right in my direction again, but as soon as my eyes met his, he turned his head towards the teacher, the coldness then dissapearded once again, i still couldn't take my eyes off him for a moment. His face reminded me of what a angel may look like, but without the wings. Stacy's hand finally brought back my attension to her and Joe, Stacy sat beside me and grabbed my hands.  
"Zoey im sorry im just so proctive of Joe i love him so much, i just need to stop being jealous that you 2 are close friends" i let out a snicker, i didnt mean to but it hurt that fact she was jealous that me and Joe where friends.

"Stacy do what you want il stay away from you and Joe if you really want me to" her face dropped and tears formed in her eyes, Joe stood there not saying a word, his read that he was in shock more than anything.

"Zoey i dont want that"

"Sure?" i asked with a bluntness tone of voice. After a minute she stood up and left the room, Joe looked down at me and sighed.

"Zoey, you know what she is like"

"Bloody jealous of a friendship is what she is like" i didnt mean to snap at Joe but he even knew her words hurt me, he quickly nodded and left to find Stacy, i sat there looking down at the keyboard infront on me, i suddenly got lost in my thought, but i didnt know what i was really thinking about.

"Hello" my eyes blinked as my head shot up towards the stranger infront of me, he pulled the chair up beside me and waited for me to speak, for a moment i couldnt, his eyes caught my gaze once again.

"Hello" i answered back, not knowing what to say without mucking it up.

"My names Simon, your?" i watched his angelic face as i tried to answer, finally i opened my mouth but it came out in a whisper.  
"Zoey" he smiled once i caught my breath again, his eyes where beautiful and matched his skin and hair colour without dout.

"Zoey!, thats a beautful name" i laughed under my breathe, he smiled once again and i looked down at the table to make sure i didnt turn red in front of him,

"i havent seen you around college before, have you just transfered in?" i asked still looking down at the table, suddenly that coldness came flooding back, but this time he touched the skin of my hand, which then sent the coldness over my body, i looked up not really paying much attension to the coldness, he then brushed a strand of my hair out of my face behind my ear.

"I started last week really but with all the murders i havent been in" i suddenly felt weak like my body was going to break with one touch from him, behind him i looked at the time and quickly jumped to my feet, he soon stood up beside me.

"Sorry my class starts in 5 minutes" i quickly annocenced while grabbing my jacket and bag, he smiled down on me when i looked up.

"where is your class?" he asked in a sligh voice.

"Its just next door really" i smiled still thinking how beautiful his face and eyes looked, he then grabbed my bag off my shoulder and started to head for the door

"I would like to walk you there if you would allow me to" my smile was enough to say yes, and i quickly followed behind him.

"What are you studying" he asked, i looked down at the floor while we walked 10 feet to the next room.

"Children counselling" i annoced, then my phone went off i quickly pulled it out before the ringtone started to play, i heard him chuckle.

"That sounds really intresting,im studying car works" i smiled as i looked up at him.

"i didnt think that would be something your in to" i smiled and he returned it

"Back at ya" he said with a chuckle under his breathe again, i quicly read the text that then came through, it was a text from Stacy.

'_just to let you know im moving out for a while to be with Joe im sorry i upset you but its something that i find hard to get over i hope you can forgive me'_

The first thought in my head was how spitful she was being towards me.

"Here we are" Simons voice brought my head up to look at the room, it was half full already. i smiled at him.

"Thankyou Simon" i annocened, holding out my hand for my bag, he slipped the bag from his shoulder and placing it on mine, he gave a slight nod and then started to walk away, without thinking i grabbed his arm to stop him, his face was full of surprise.

"Will i see you again?" i didnt even really know why i asked him that but the short time i spent with him made me feel like a was more human than ever before, he gave me a quick smile and turned to face me.

"If you would like" i nodded without thinking twice again, in that moment he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Just text me where and when" i looked down at the number then looked up to him again but he had dissapeared half way down the hall, i then quickly walked into class and sat down, asking myself why i just asked him would i see him again. Soon my class ended and we were free to go home, but before leaving the teacher shouted at us for our last piece of work. i quickly handed it to her and headed out, i felt my phone go off again and once again i quickly grabbed it and looked to see Stacy was calling me, i ignored the call and walked out to the main gate and head home, i pulled the piece of paper out that simon had given me with him number on it, i still couldn't think why i reacted that way around him, he was beautiful without doubt, his hazel eyes trapped mine in a few gaze. I was soon home the walk seemed quick and peaceful, i reached the door and went to put my key in but it just pushed open, i slowly walked in and saw Joe standing in the hall way holding a pink suitcase, i knew it was Stacy's withiut doubt, but i said nothing, he looked at me and sighed i just nodded before going in my room and closing the door behind me, i didn't want another fight with Stacy cause it would be worse this time. Finally 10 minutes later the front door was closed and locked, the keys sounded like they had been put through the box, the flat felt empty like there was nothing there but me, but a sweet meow encouraged me i was not alone, Shadow then jumped from the window sill onto my bed and straight into my lap for a hug, i sat holding her for 10 minutes before thinking about moving again, i just couldnt really think clearly, the day just flicked by, and i ended up with a boys number that i had never meet until today, i then thought of him, his beautiful face once again, it seemed impossible to be that beautiful but he was, his eyes is what i remember the most, how deep the colour was, a dark hazel which would cause anyone to look at him. As i continued to think of him the night soon pulled in and before i knew it, the time was 7, i knew i hadnt eaten much all day and knew i had nothing in the fridge, and the shop would close at half 7, i knew i had to get something, so i grabbed my bag and headed out the door, locking the door behind me, i quiickly walked a mile to the shop the time was passing quickly and i knew i wasnt meant to be out after half 7, i reached the shop at 7:15, it was empty apart from the shop keeper, he smiled as i entered through the doors, i quickly walked over to the frozen fridge and looked to see what they had, when i opened it was shocked, there was hardly anything in it, apart from a packet of fish finger which was never really one of my favourites.

"Sorry love, there hasnt been a delivery for the past 2 weeks, so you can imagine what others where saying.

"Is it because of the murders?" the question shocked the shop keeper but he soon answered.

"Yes, because the made night deliveries round Norwich they are trying to arrange a day they can deliver, but most of them move up north to deliver through the day and when night comes they want to be with their families and with the new curfew being at half 7 its even more harde" i let out a little laugh and he smiled. I grabbed the packet of fish fingers and headed to the counter.

"£1:50 please" i quickly handed the money over and looked at my watch, it read 7:20, i only had 10 minutes to make it home.

"Good evening im afraid that we are now closing up" the shop keepers voice forced to turn my head towards the door and to my surprise my face lite up with happiness, it was Simon, standing there, his beautiful face staring straight in my direction, but i couldnt tell if he was looking at me or the shop keeper.

"Thats ok i just wanted to pick uo my friend here" i smiled and he looked straight at me and smiled, the shop keeper nodded and handed my change over.

"Have a good night both of you" he said as we both left, once we started walking in the direction of my flat i was wondering why he was there.

"May i ask you something?" i asked with a low voice. Looking out the corner of my eye i could see him smile.

'"You want to know why i was at the shop and why i said i was there for you dont you" it was like he read my mind, i was slightly in shock over it, but nodded in responce, we still continued to walk towards my flat, and he didnt seemed bothered where we were going.

"Well the fact is i saw you walking to the shop and got a little worried in case someone thought of hurting you, so i followed you" i felt cold once he said _someone thought of hurting you_ he sounded as if he was going to protect me. Suddenly he placed his arm over my shoulder and when i looked up i saw the reason why, a group of boys stood outside near my flat, suddenly i couldnt breathe and slowed my pace.

"Whats wrong?" Simon asked and slowed with me, i looked up to him.

"Thats my flat just there" i pointed over toward where the boys where standing and Simon smiled

"Dont worry, they wont hurt you" his voice sounded so sure but i felt like something bad was about to happen. As we got closer the boys finally noticed us and started heading toward us, most of the had a bottle of drink in there hand, the first boy that came forward in our direction looked like the leader of all of them, his arms where full of tattoos and he wore dark clothes, my skin suddenly turned cold as he was no more than 5 feet away from us now, but Simon continued to walk up to him, thats when it hit me, what if Simon was part of them and thats the real reason he followed me, if that was the case my life would be over in the next 5 minutes but as we reached the leader Simon just continued pass him, i held my breathe as we reached the rest of the group, but we also passed them, once we where at the door i finally breathed, Simon laughed slightly and i pulled my keys out and unlocked the door, i quickly stepped in and turned to face Simon, he stood there looking at the boys, i then thought he was involved with them as they started coming closer to us. My body finally froze and started to shake, Simon quickly looked at me then looked back at them they still continued to walk toward us.

"Zoey get inside and lock the door, don't open it until i knock and say its me ok" i looked at Simon and couldnt move.

"i thought you were.."

"part of them, i know you did i could tell how you reacted as we approuched them" he suddenly looked at me.

"I swear to you im not part of them Zoey, but i wont let them hurt you, now get indoors and continue like nothing has happened i will knock, dont answer it till you hear my voice" before i knew it he closed the door and i stood there frozen with worry, all i wanted to do was run out there after him, but he said to stay in doors. I ran through the flat shutting all the curtains, i finished up in the living room and sat on the sofa, holding my legs to my chest thinking if he was ok, or would i be next. I didnt know Simon that well, i knew i had only meet him today, but i felt like i knew him from somewhere years ago, but now i worried about him, he got me to safety and then put his own life in danger. I just hoped that i would soon hear the knock and hear his voice but would it sooner or later,


	3. Chapter 3

Over an hour went by and i still sat in the same place, the only difference is that i was in complete darkness, i became more and more worried about Simon, why havent i heard that knock at the door yet, who where them people and what did they want, why did he protect me and went out to face them on his own. So many questions crowded my mind and no one to answer them. I soon found myself shaking from coldness, i didnt realise that i was sitting in a very cold room with no heating on, i manged to lift myself off the sofa and into the kitchen, but i left the lights off, worried incase they were out side. I quickly glanced out the window, but there was no sign of anyone within a mile, i opened the cupboard next to the fridge and clicked the heating on, it would take some time but it would be warm soon, as i closed the cupboard door i started to think, what if they had killed Simon and i would be next, what if they dont come for me tonight but another night, what if i saw a picture of Simon on the news in the morning, then it hit me, i hadnt watched the news anymore, i dashed from the kitchen into the living room with one breathe, grabbed the remote and switched channel 3 on, but the news wasnt on, instead it was showing reruns of sex and the city, which always bored me. I sat back down in the same place i sat before but for some reason i felt colder than i did before like a block of ice had been placed on my skin. Then i heard it, the knock Simon said to wait for. Without thought i rushed into the hall, but then stopped when i saw the reflextion, it didnt look like him to start with, then i remembered, he told me to wait for him to say it was him, i listened to see if the strange shadow would talk, but it remained silent looking through the glass, i held my breathe waiting for the next move, but nothing happened. I started to wonder if it was one of the men, that stayed behind to get me, the shadow finally moved but it just knocked at the door once again, i stood still and held my breathe, wondering what would happen if i opened the door. I quickly blinked and in doing so the shadow had gone, dissapeared into thin air like no one was there, i felt the breathe i had been holding release in relieve, i let myself breath for a moment before returning to the living room, i looked over at the TV, but it was still the same. When i sat back down i was relieved in a way that the shadow person had gone, but now even more worried about Simon, it had been over and hour and a half now, and not a word from him, my thoughts started to take over my mind again as i felt the warmth flow in the room. Another sudden knock at the door made me hold my breathe once more, but this time it was what i wanted.

"Zoey, its Simon" his voice sounded fine like nothing had even happened, i lept off the sofa and straight to the door, i flung it open pleased to see him in one piece, not a mark on him, he smiled and i left a i sigh of relieve.

"You had me scared to death, where did you go?" i was so glad to see him in front of me unharmed, he smiled and looked down to the floor, but i couldn't see what he was looking at.

"Did someone come here Zoey?" i suddenly held my breathe once more as he looked back up at me, i slightly nodded, he then knelt down near the door mat and pulled something from underneath it, it was a white envolop with writing on the front, i couldnt see what it said because it was to dark.

"Can i come in?" i looked up at Simon and nodded he held the envolop in his hand as he passed me, i could smell a strong scent of something on him, i dont know what it was but it smelt good. We made our way into the living room, i slightly skipped over to the corner and put the lap on, when i turned round i could see what was written on the envolop, it was my name, but thats not the part that frighten me. It was also blood stained, my body suddenly froze as i can remember the writing from someone a long time ago.  
"Zoey whats wrong?" when i looked at Simon, he was glancing at me with worried eyes, i took a glup and then a deep breathe, he held out his hand towards me, encouraging me to sit down, i took his hand, and to my surprise he was warm, warmer than i was, the heat travelled up my arm as i sat next to him.

"I know whos writing that it, but its impossible" i whispered without realising, i slowly started to shake in fear. Simon quickly took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders in one move the warmth travelled through my body so quickly that i knew i was no longer shaking because i was cold.

"Zoey, what is it?, is something wrong?" his question closed my mind to one single thought that happened years ago, i shook my head and smiled at him.

"Its nothing, just a old memory that i hadnt thought of in years, could i please see?" i held my hand out for the envolop, and he handed it to me without doubt, i turned to look at the back, it hand a slight hand print of blood on it, but i opened it and pulled out a piece of news paper with a letter attached to it, i let the envolop go and placed the letter on my lap, i looked at the date on the news paper and it read _7__th__ may 1999_ i felt a shiver slide down my back making me feel colder than i did before, i grabbed the letter from my lap and dropped the news paper, Simons warm hand touched mine causing me to look at him, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Are you ok Zoey, please tell me something?"

"Its a long story, and not even my best friends know about it, i had to hide it to protect myself" he looked confussed, i opened the letter, it was written in blood, which made my skin crawl. I slowly read it in my head.

_Hello Zoey its been a few year but i could not resist but to find you once again, i bet you have changed from that little girl that i use to know, i know i have changed, i have become something better, something that no one can understand, i would ask how you mother is but we both know the answer to that, my advice is not to take this to the police they wont have time for it, they have killings to try and sort out. I hope you are well and i hope to see you soon, very soon, D_

My head started to spin causing the room to blur around me, my body became frozen, the next minute Simon was in front of me on the floor shaking my shoulders gently.

"Zoey wake up" i finally blinked and let out a breathe, at this point i wished Simon hadnt protected me from those guys, i wished he just let them kill me instead. Before i knew it i was running through me and watched in fear. Finally he grabbed me and pulled my body to face him.

"Zoey tell me whats going on, your worrying me" i then finally felt tears run down my face,i didnt even know i started to cry until that moment. Finally it came out of my mouth.

"Im scared" Simon qucikly put his arms around me and cuddled me into his chest, i tried to stop myself from crying but i couldnt, the tears jusy rolled out of my eyes and down my face, i placed my hands on his shoulders cuddling into him even more, i took in the smell he had on him, it was sweet but deadly at the same time, he finally released me from his grip and looked down into my eyes, he held me in a gaze for a long moment, i felt my fears disappear from that moment but soon returned once our gaze had stopped.

"Simon, what happened tonight, why did you go after them" the look on hos face dropped even more, making me feel bad for asking but i had to know, it was driving me crazy.

"Its a very long story and besides im more worried about you, since you opened that letter you have acted strange"

"How have i acted strange?" i knew it was a dumb question as soon as i said it, he smiled and pointed the the filled suitcase, i sighed knowing he was right, by the looks of it we both had stories to tell.

"Maybe we should have a drink and talk" he finally said aloud, it was like he stole the thought out of my head, but i had always been told i was easy to read. I smiled and nodded, quickly we made our way into the kitchen, i flicked the kettle on as i headed for the glasses.

"Hot are cold" i asked, he observed my kitched as best as he could, i felt like he was a health inspector looking around for something to get me kicked out, but he just smiled.

"Cold please, water is fine" i nodded as i grabbed my only blue Coke glass out of the cupboard, then grabbing a sister mug from the shelf higher, i made my way over to the sink and ran the cold water for a moment, and placed th glass under it until it was nearly full to the top, he smiled as i handed it to him, then went back to make myself a cup of coffee. I wasnt a big coffee drinker but i had a feeling i would possibly need it after what has happened tonight.

We soon became comfty in the living room on the sofa, i lifted the letter and new paper from the floor where i had dropped them, more in shock then anything, i didnt want to look at them again so i slung it on the table ready for me to face up to when i was ready. Simons eyes seemed to follow everything i was doing but at the same time you could see the worry in his eyes.  
"Well hows starting" i asked in a whisper voice, it was loud enough cause he heard it, a smiled cropped up onto his face and i couldnt resist but to smile back.  
"You go first, my story is long, i can wait" i smiled and let a sigh.

"mines not exactly a short version" i added into the conversation, but it made him smile, we both got comfy before even begining.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid back into the sofa, thinking on how to start my story off, Simon sat less than a foot away from me, he smiled as i looked at him, his eyes caught my gaze once again, but it soon broke off when the phone rang, we both jumped at the sound of the high pitch ringing, i quickly lept off the sofa and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Zoey, Stacy has gone missing, she went out for a walk and never came back before the curfew" Joes voice was scared, and his breathing was intense. My body froze of the thought of hearing that Stacy was found dead in the morning.

"Ok where did you look?" i knew some places she might have gone but had to check where he looked first.

"I have tried all our placed that we hang out but i cant find her anywhere" i then thought, me and Stacy had a few places of our own, Joe didnt know about it cause when we needed girl time we would go to one of them.

"I have got an idea where she could be, let me go and look keep looking and phone me if you find her" i put the phone down before he could answer me, when i looked to Simon he was stood near the window looking out, my breathing started to increase as i hurried into my room grabbing my coat and mobile from my bag and running back into the living room, this time Simon was looking at me waiting.

"Im sorry Simon, but Stacy has gone..."

"Missing" he answered before i even thought of saying the word, but this time when he spoke his voice was dark and serious, to the usaul voice that i heard, his eyes met mine but there had turned black, from the beautiful hazel eyes that always caught my gaze.

"Who did you know i was"

"Going to say that" my whole body froze with worry, Joe was scared abd frighten but he wasnt yelling down the phone, it would have been to quiet for Simon to hear. He then started to walk over to me holding out his hand, i was concerned on what was going on, but in the back of my mind i still trusted him without a doubt. But this time when i took his hand i quickly shudded away, his skin was ice cold, like he had been holding an ice cube. He left a a loud sigh i looked at his face as he looked towards the floor. A moment later he looked back up but his eyes still remained black, i started to worry of what was happening.

"I know this is alot to put on you Zoey but i think you can handle it" he held out his hand once again, this time i took it and remained hand in hand, his skin was still cold as he pulled me closer to him, my breathing started to highten even more than it was, soon i was in his arms breathing in his sweet scent, but at the same time my body started to tremble in his arms.

"I know this is alot to ask Zoey but do you trust me?" i felt a cold shiver slide down my back, i thought about how i could answer him, i had only known him for a very short time but in the back of my mind i trusted him because he has already protected me from getting hurt, then when i thought of what he done for me tonight i knew my answer.

"Yes"

"I dont want your friend to be on the news in the morning, we are going to find her i promise,but first i need to tell you something" a lump in my throat stuck as if i couldnt talk anymore, Simon pulled away and looked down into my eyes.

"The people out there tonight, would have killed you if i hadnt have been with you" my breathe caught and my body froze, a thousand questions started to fill my mind. But one question stuck out the most and i knew i had to ask him.  
"How do you know what?"

"You probably know that the police are investergating all these murders, and they are now down to one thing to look into" My mind ran through all the reports of the news, then it hit me, vampisim was the last thing they where investagating, as i looked into his eyes my body froze i couldnt think straight, apart from one word that repeated in my head, Simon started to shake me gently.

"Zoey, please speak" my mind then went blank, his eyes returned to the beautiful hazel colour, as my body started to unfreeze i knew i had to say it and say it now.

"Vampires" it came out in a whisper but he could hear it clear as crystal.

"Yes, they where vampires" my knees buckled under me and i nearly fell to the floor, but simons firm hands grabbed me and lifted me up in his arms.

"Zoey?" his voice sounded worried, i looked into his eyes which were black again, then it hit me, a normal person wouldnt have been able to stand up to vampires, then it hit me again this time it felt like a bus and hit me.

"Your a vampire arent you" Simon sighed and placed me back on my feet, his hands grabbed my face and we were locked into each others eyes.

"I promise you, i wont hurt you, im not like them" i placed my hands on his face and he closed his eyes as my hands warmed his face, for some reason i knew he wont hurt anyone unless they hurt him first. His hands released my face at last and dropped to his sides, his eyes reopened and looked down to me, i felt like he was an angel sent to protect me. Then i remembered Stacy was still out there.

"Stacy is still out there" i whispered to him, he smiled and grabbed my hand, before i knew it we were out the door in the cold, i thought i had left my jacket but he placed it on my shoulders before i could mention it.

"Do you have any idea where she could be Zoey?" i quickly nodded and started to head in the direction of a hidden park where we spent most of our time without Joe, we never told him about it because it was like a girls time only, Simon soon caught up next to me and grabbed my hand, it was cold but i didnt care, we walked hand in hand for about a mile before i started to take short cuts, but he followed without question.

"Im hoping she is at our park, its well hidden and Joe doesnt know about it" as i looked over my shoulder Simon smiled at me, i continued through a load of bushes until a group caught my eye, Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, we were well hidden.

"There police" Simon whispered in my ear, i forgot that they where out in groups once curfew had started, but it gave me the idea that Stacy was at the park if not she would have been caught, finally they moved on and we continued through the bushed until we reached the park, Simon grabbed my hand once again and i couldnt help but smile, as we walked rather into the park i could see someone on the swings, i wanted to shout but then we might have been caught, i looked up to Simon and he nodded, we walked over slowly still hand in hand, as we got closer i could see it was Stacy without doubt.

"Stacy?" i whispered enough for her to hear, she jumped up and turned, her face was shocked and then she smiled, soon she was cuddling into me. Simon smiled and gave us a moment, but he didnt go far.

"Where have you been Stacy Joe has been looking for you" she looked at me in shock, then sighed.

"He didnt tell you everything then" i sighed knowing there was a reason that she went off without informing anyone.

"What happened?" she just shock her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"I dont want to talk about it, can we go home i just want to go to bed" i nodded and started to lead the way, Simon soon came by my side again, Stacy nodded and smiled at him.

"Stacy this is Simon, Simon this is Stacy" they both nodded and shock hands, but that was about it, we walked in silence till we got back to the flat, Simon came in once again, i was glad he did, i didnt want my time with him to end just yet, espeacially after the secret he told me. Stacy didnt stay around long, she grabbed a drink and went straight to bed, i didnt want to be to long behind her but i wanted to stay with Simon, soon we were both in the living room, sitting down side by side.

"I wont stay long, im just glad your safe" i sighed and smiled, it really did feel like he was my guiden angel, i felt so safe with him around, i felt silly for thinking it,but it was useless hinding what i really felt. He smiled and grabbed my hand, his skin was warm again.

"Thank you" i whispered, he smiled and shock his head.

"I would protect you any time Zoey" i knew he would be gone sooner or later, i had gotten away without telling him my story and he told me something about him, which would be my guess part of his story. It wasn to long before he stood up and held out his hand.

"I must go now, but i will see you soon" i grabbed his hand as i stood up infront of him, we both headed to the door and stood outside for a moment, he turned to look at me one last time, he slowly lent forward closer to my face and kissed my check i felt a shiver go down my back but it was a good feeling, i closed my eyes and felt weak, when i reopened them he was gone. As i headed back in and straight to bed i wondered why he picked me, of all people to protect why me, but i was glad, i changed into my nightshirt and jumped into bed, thinking only of Simon, and when i would see him again, i closed my eyes and soon feel into a deep sleep.


End file.
